Una simple Carta
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI) Una simple historia contada por una persona atreves de una carta donde revela su dolor, sufrimiento y su amor por que esa persona que lo saca de la oscuridad y la misma muerte.


**Nota: **Espero que les guste.

**Aclaración**: Los personajes del HARRY POTTER le pertenecen a su propietaria la Británica J. K Rowling.

* * *

**A quien corresponda:**

_He pasado toda mi vida siendo el arma perfecta de un viejo loco que solo le importa el poder y la fama, desde que nací me vio como un arma, en vez de un bebé inocente e inofensivo a la espera de amor, cariño y protección que te brindan tus amado padres. _

_Mi vida dio un giro de 365° en el mismo momento que este viejo loco me vio por primera vez, antes sus ojos era un bebé, que tenía que moldear de tal forma en que nada y nadie se metiera en sus planes, porque cada una de las personas que confiaban y creían en él, éramos una simple pieza en un tablero de ajedrez, y como él dice "hay que sacrificar al débil y al estorbo para ganar, sin importar nada... solo el poder y la fama"._

_Por este motivo, antes de que yo naciera, una absurda profecía aparición, que con el tiempo me entere él invento con el fin de que el "malvado" matara a mis padres para mandarme a lado de unos parientes que no me querían dentro de su vida. _

_No habían pasado ni una hora de la muerte de mis padres, cuando yo ya me encontraba en una canasta frente a la puerta de esa casa. Ya que el mismo momento en que entre en esa casa mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, en un dolor, al no saber quiénes eras mis padres ni mi nombre hasta la edad de 6 años, donde quedaron obligador a enviar a la escuela y me contaron puras mentiras sobre la vida de mis padres, mis amados padres._

_Viviendo con ellos, me convertí en un elfo doméstico, cocinar, lavar, limpiar y muchas cosas más se convirtieron en la rutina de todos los días de mi vida dentro de esa casa. Pero si crees que solamente fue eso, se equivocan... gritos, golpes, cintarazos, quemaduras, lecciones graves y muchas más, durante 10 años de mi vida… esa su mi realidad._

_Diez años de una infancia perdida por culpa de un ser despreciable, pero todos pensaran que ese, era mi destino, un destino manejado a su antojo, un miserable, un ser despreciable __**¿por qué te preguntaras?...**__ simplemente por ambición, por amor a la fama y al poder._

_Hasta el momento en que él volvió a parecer en mi vida, creyendo que era mi salvador, en la persona que más confié, creí y hasta daba mi vida por él, un viejo anciano que era un estandarte de esperanza, amor y paz ante los magos de la luz. _

_¡Ahh!, se me olvido que cuando cumplí 11 años me entere que era un mago, que mis padres no murieron por un accidente automovilístico por culpa de mi padre. Ellos murieron defendiéndome el "malvado ", que este también era una gran pieza en el ajedrez que jugaba mentalmente ese viejo loco. _

**_¿Cuándo fue qué me di cuenta?..._**_ no sé, creo que fueron muchas mentiras, medias verdades, pérdidas importantes en mi vida y sobre todo el maltrato mental en el que estaba sometido día a día, mientas convivía con él._

**_¿Cómo me fui de su lado?..._**_ encontrando el amor a lado de mi enemigo, esa persona que de un inicio quiso ser mi amigo pero que yo rechacé, porque pensaba que era como mi primo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que eso era mentira. Él me enseño a quererme a mí mismo, a superar el dolor, aunque todavía hay dolor por la pérdida de mis padres, mi padrino y muchas otras personas importa, él me enseño a no sentirme culpables por sus muertes._

**_¿Cómo me decirse de él?..._**_ uniéndome al bando contrario, ahora está al lado de "malvado", él solo era un chico, un chico como yo, que solo quería hacer cambios en las leyes y organización el mundo mágico, con ideales comunes de un adolescente, pero al viejo no le convenían esos cambios, porque él era una de las personas más importante en el mundo mágico. Con la ayuda que me brindo esta persona pudimos termina con el loco viejo, de la manera más rara posible para los magos._

_Ahora mi vida está llena de alegrías y amor, a lado del amor de mi vida, la persona que me salvo de saltar de la torre de astronomía del castillo Hogwarts. Si él no hubiera estado ahí, yo no estaría ahora aquí, escribiendo mis sentimientos, sacando un poco de dolor antes de dar el gran paso. _

_Mañana me caso con él, el hombre de mi vida, el amor de mi paz, fuerza y esperanza. El ser que ha estado a mi lado en este proceso de mejorar, de olvidar todo el daño que me causaron solamente por la ambición, el poder y la fama que algunas personas quieren poseer por siempre… como el viejo loco, que desde bebé trazo mi destino pero, que gracias a mi pareja deje de ser una simple pieza en un tablero de ajedrez para tomar las riendas de mi vida, de mi destino y de mi mundo. _

_Al ser yo, una persona que ha aprendido que es el amor verdadero, la esperanza, la paz interior y sobre todo estar tranquilo con lo que me rodea. Ya que mañana cuando diga "Si Acepto" seré el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de este mundo. _

_Un nuevo día para vivirlo con él, mí amado dragón._

**_Atte. H. P._**

**_:::::::::::::: *.* ::::::::::::::_**

_- _**Hasta ahora sacar tu dolor amigo.**

- **Si, hasta ahora estoy listo para olvidar el pasado y dar un paso hacia el presente y quedarme ahí con mi dragón.**

- **Esta muy enamorado de rubito.**

- **Así como tú de rubio mayor o no mi lord**.- dijo esto mientras soltaba la risa por los gestos de su amigo.

- **Deja eso Harry, ahora soy solo el Ministro, la persona que debería ser desde hace mucho tiempo...-** dijo un serio Tom Riddle ex Lord Voldemort.

En eso entre un imponente rubio de hermosos ojos grises, que a pesar de los años se ve muy bien dándole un gran beso a su ahora esposo.

- **Tom te he estado buscando desde hace rato.**

- **Lo siento Luc, pero estaba hablando con Harry.**- dijo Tom mientras abrazaba a su esposo Lucius Malfoy.

-**¿Estas nervioso?- **preguntó el rubio mirando a menor.

- **Si, solo un poco, quiero que sea el mejor día del amor de mi vida y mi corazón…**

- **Espero que del que estás hablando sea yo Potter.-** dijo un rubio más joven abrazando y dándole un pequeño beso al moreno.

- **Claro que sí Draco, tú eres mi amor, mi corazón y mi vida entera, sin ti no estaría aquí siendo feliz.-** dijo un sentimental Harry dándole pequeños besos a su rubio.- Gracias por todo.

**: ) –Fin- : )**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia… es una carta que escribe hace más de 6 meses, cuando entre al mundo del Slash donde comencé a leer historia de Harry Potter y ver todo lo que ha sufrido, y me quise poner en su lugar, solo por un momento y escribir esta carta que espero en verdad les guste y me lo hagan saber por medio de sus comentarios.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**


End file.
